CARDFIGHT! Vanguard Another Universe
by Vermilion Dragon
Summary: Aichi was a seventeen years old that bored despite his outstanding life. What would happen if he accidentally take a different road from his house? What would happen if he finding himself standing in front of shop named CARD CAPITAL? AU, Mature Aichi, Genderbend, etc
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Legend

**CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**CHAPTER 1 : Becoming a Legend**

It was another ordinary day in Miyaji High School – although it may not seem so ordinary when compared to its relatives. The students once again indulged themselves in numerous subjects. Their minds had only one thing: becoming a top-grade student. Such was a typical sight for Miyaji High, who was famous for their education, and students who graduated from it usually found themselves in high-level universities.

In spite of the heat of competition, a particular male student seemed nonchalant. The boy slacked off in the school roof while holding a strange gold-colored box with a pentagram printed on it. The boy measured an impressive 5.10 feet, had navy-blue hair which reached his back and were tied in a small ponytail, and mature eyes which hold a silent determination, courage, and calmness. The boy, who just recently turned 17, was Sendou Aichi. A prodigy.

Despite its intriguing behavior, Aichi had won many outstanding accomplishments since he was a child. He always found himself in the top ranks. But curiously, he was unfazed and didn't seem to care at all.

"Even my homeroom teacher said the same thing with my former teach in middle school," he mumbled. He rose his head toward the sky and paid a deep gaze into its blue clarity. Then he went back to his gold box, opened it, and took a card out. The card featured a knight in white armor with gold pattern, pridefully holding a white broad sword. A katakana below the picture named him neatly: "Blaster Blade Liberator."

"I'm bored," Aichi mumbled again. School ended after the break because of a circumstance for the teachers and Student Council, much to Aichi's disappointment because he had no good activity once he go home.

"I guess strolling in the city once in a while won't be bad."

And so, the blue-haired boy went on his little wandering into the city – all still in his school uniform. After a decent walk, he found an interesting shop just 5 blocks away from his house. A sign stood above the shop, writing "Card Capital."

"A card shop! Maybe I can find some interesting cards here."

As Aichi set his foot on the shop, he heard a feminine voice exclaiming.

"Dragonic Overlord's Counter Blast!"

Aichi shifted his gaze towards the source and saw an attractive girl sitting in a table not far away. The brunette had jade green eyes and hair which reached past her back. She wore a white shirt under a light blue blazer - failed to hide her well-endowed bosom. A short skirt and a black stocking reaching above her knee completed the girl's outfit.

"That girl... Is she a Vanguard Fighter too..?

"Welcome to the Card Capital..." replied a husky voice beside Aichi. said the voice beside aichi which made him looked away towards the source and see another girl looking at him with bored expression. she was a well-endowed young woman with white hair that reached her mid back and a well developed body figure. Wearing consisted of white blazer with red apron that covered mostly of her enomours breasts.

"Thank you... Miss..."

"Misaki, my name is Tokura Misaki..." replied brunette named Misaki without hesitation which made Aichi Sweatdropped a bit.

"I see... Nice to meet you Misaki-san... I am Aichi, Sendou Aichi" replied Aichi politely.

"Now Sendou-san, I've seen a lot of customers, but I never saw you though ... you must be new around here" asked Misaki while closing her book. Then came a dual-colored cat with blue eye from nowehere. The cat itself eyeing Aichi with curious look.

"Oh... you have a pet too?" asked Aichi, makin the Cat narrowed his eye at Aichi, which makes him confused.

"Oh... This is the sub-manager... And I advice you not to called him a pet... If you didn't want to get hurt..." replied Misaki calmly. Getting quick nod from Aichi. He turned again to see brunette already won its match against boy with the most ridiculous hair that Aichi ever seen.

"Argh! I lose again...!" cried the boy in despair while the girl huffed and collected her cardx. "Juggernaut Maximum Lost!? Man, I got such a crappy luck!"

"Luck? How about you fixing your deck rather blaming about such nonsense..." replied the girl coldly. Making the boy getting irritated.

"Huh! You better prepared yourself because the great Morikawa will crush you next time!" said the boy making the brunette shook her head. Other boys, one with blonde hair Laughed about his self-proclaimed greatness the other, The other one with curly hair sighed at his close friend behavior.

"Its not because your luck. Its because you had an unbalanced deck with overrated grade 3..." said a maskulin voice making the brunette turned over and see a tall man with navy blue-colored hair and eye looking at the field with calculative look.

"W-what did you say! You just another Noob who doens't know the awesomeness of Grade 3!" said the boy whose his name is Morikawa with pointing his thumb at Aichi, making the brunette looked him with frown. "Besides, I bet that you didn't even had a deck! What makes-"

"If you said about deck, I had it..." replied Aichi while showing his deck, getting shocked look from Morikawa and amusement from the brunette, looking Aichi with Calculative gaze.

"Hmmm... you are new in here... Care to tell your name?" said the girl, looking at him with her usual 'murderous gaze' which made blonde-haired boy sweatdropped.

"If you asked a person name, you should tell your name first, Mrs. Kagero.." said Aichi, smiling at her, which making her blush a bit. But managed to composed herself.

"Kai, Kai Miyasaki..." replied now revealed Kai, which Aichi nodded and proceed to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Kai-san, I'm Sendou Aichi. also for your statement, yes I am new in here 'cause I didn't often strolling around here." said Aichi, which Kai nodded.

"Oi bastard! Fight me! I'll show you the true power of great-"

"Fight me, Sendou Aichi..." said Kai, cutting Morikawa high-pitched voice making him more irritated.

"Oi! I said that I-" he's about to retort but immediately shutted by blonde boy and dragged him away. Aichi himself excited to fight againts the brunette because from the game earlier, he knew that this girl are strong one.

"Very well Kai-san, I accept your challenge!" said Aichi while took his deck from box.

"Before we begin, I would like you to called me Miya. Being called Kai always makes me uncomfortable..." said Kai still looking at Aichi. She never met this boy before, but feels like she already quite fonded him, which makes her wondered.

"Very well Miya-san. Then call me Aichi!" replied Aichi, smiling at Miya, making her blushed again, turned her gaze.

"_Why I feels like this..? I just meet him today, yet I... Ah forget it! I gonna took him seriously!" _cried Miya in her mind, while getting paniked on herself. Making Aichi raised his eyebrow while other boys tried to hold their laugh at Kai strange behavior.

"Uhm... Miya-san?" said Aichi trying to called the brunette, making Miya snapped off. After minutes for Miya to composed and calmed herself, Once again, she focussed her attention.

"Sorry for my stupid behavior... Can we started now?" said Miya sternly but still blushed a bit, getting nod from Aichi.

"Ok then... lets started Miya-san!" said Aichi while setting his card in facedown position while Miya do the same.

"Very well, Sendou..." replied Miya smiled a bit. making blonde boy raised his eyebrow since he never saw Miya smiling at random stranger.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" yelled Aichi, unflipped his card.

"Stand up, The Vanguard!" yelled Miya. also unflipped her card .

In greasy field where clear sky took place and wild flower and plant grow, rise 2 pillar of light. As the light faded away, stand 2 different figure in the light's place. the first one were a humanoid green lizard that holding a flaming hand-axe in its right hand and a buckler in left hand. Another figure stood in opposite of the green humanoid lizard were a blue colored dog that wearing a gold-colored armor while holding a small dagger in his mouth.

"Lizard soldier, Conroe!" stated Miya confidently, but soon turned to be shocked look after seeing the Vanguard that Aichi uses. She was not the only one surprised, the girl who sitting in clerk position also dropped her book and immediately stood, not believing what she saw. Thats also aplied to Morikawa and the other player inside the store as they immediately surrounded the standing table that Aichi and Miya used.

"T-that was!?" cried brown-haired boy looking at the table with wide eye.

"Impossible, it cannot be..?!" followed with green haired teen girl with startled look.

"The Legendary Clan..." replied the clerk girl

"Gold... Paladin..." finished Miya also with shocked look at her face. While Aichi only smirking at her. Its really a rare phenomenon for all people who saw the scene before them. A Legendary clan that supposed to be a mere rumors, now appeared in front of them from this mysterious young man. No words can describe the scene as the silence took place for a moment.

"Incredible..." cried blue-haired teen with black clad uniform.

"Its really a Gold Paladin!" continued another boy.

"Wow, I can't believed it! I actually seeing the Legendary clan in front of my eyes!" added another girl in short twintail hair. Miya itself just dumbfounded at scene before her, until voice from Aichi snapped her off.

"Here I come, Miya-san!"

**_The Legend that bestowed upon him is already begun._**

**_Together with Gold Warriors that leads by him_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Knight vs Dragon

**CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Sorry for the late update!.I am stuckin here because of many things... especially with my exam!**

** I AM YOU : thanks for your review. I hope this chapter satisfied you**

** Bnzboy : Unknown gold paladin? this is Liberator gold paladin... didn't you know?**

** Kamen rider Crimson : thanks :D**

** Esperanz : really? wow I like your review, thats really motified me to keep writing.**

**CHAPTER 2 : Knight vs. Dragon**

"Here I come, Miya-san!"

_**Last time, Aichi was fighting against Miya with his now revealed Gold Paladin, which gained shocks from other players. Now it's time Aichi vs. Miya started**_

In her life, Miya was facing different card fighters with different decks and playing style, but those card fighters never managed satisfied her because she could defeat them without any remorse. But now, she stood speechless with the scene bestowed in front of her. Stand in opposite her were tall boy with navy-blue hair and eyes named Aichi, whose his deck was the legendary clan, Gold Paladin. She never expected for this stranger to had such a clan in his possession. And his opponent right now is... Herself.

"I go first, Draw!" said Aichi, taking card from his deck. "Ride, Little Liberator, Marron! Then I use Wingal Liberator skill to move behind him! Turn End!" added Aichi while riding Marron on top of Wingal and also dragging Wingal behind Marron.

As Aichi turned toward Miya, he saw that she seemed to be daydreaming, for she just stand with hollow expression on her face. Aichi Tried to wake her up, called her name once, then twice, but Miya didn't responded at all. Then he decided to call louder.

"Miya-san!" Yelled Aichi at the top of his lungs, makes Miya startled and snapped from her hollow face.

"E-eh? W-what?" said now confused Miya while looking at her surrounding. She realized she had been daydreaming and became embarrassed. She never thought, she would be daydreaming like this ever in seventeen years of her life.

"Are you alright..?" asked Aichi with concern. Miya just nodding slowly at him, still embarrased about her earlier behaviour.

"I-I am fine! now it's my turn now right!?" said Miya with lighter voice , which makes Aichi thought that she has a pretty voice if she wasn't using her usual low voice. "Draw! Ride the Vanguard! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!" said Miya while putting her card on top of Conroe, replacing it with Bahr who stood proudly. "Also with Conroe skill, I moved it behind bahr! Also I call Another Bahr!" added Miya, dragging Conroe from stack of cards and placed it in behind bahr while putting another Bahr on the right.

"I attack with my rear-guard Bahr!" said Miya while putting bahr to rest position. The Orange-colored Bahr started to running toward Marron while attacking him with his sword, making Marron crying in pain. Aichi took a card from his deck and revealed Solitary Liberator, Gancelot and put that card in damage zone.

"With a boost of Conroe, I attack Marron with my Vanguard Bahr!" announced Miya while resting her cards. Another Bahr running toward marron while raised his Sword.

"No guard!" replied Aichi.

"Drive Check! said Miya while revealing Dragon Dancer, Monica. Bahr rushing toward Marron and gave him a downright slash, making Marron cried again in pain.

"Damage check!" replied Aichi while revealing Liberator of Silence, Gallatin.

"That end of my turn.." said Miya. while returning to her usual self that made a few people, including her blonde friend sweat-dropped.

**Kai Miyasaki**

**Hand: 6**

**Front Row: Bahr | Bahr | Empty**

**Back Row: Empty | Conroe | Empty**

**Damage:**

"My turn, Stand and Draw!" Said Aichi smirking while drawing his card. His smile quickly grew to smirk when seeing the card he just draw, making Miya looked at him with curious look.

"You seems happy when seeing the card you just took..." said Miya, replied with a nod from Aichi. Making Miya wondering what kind of card that he just took.

"Here I go, Miya-san!" Said Aichi out loud making Miya shocked a bit.

"Stand up, My Avatar! Ride..." Said Aichi holding his card up high, and slammed it in Vanguard zone. "BLASTER BLADE LIBERATOR!"

Pillar of light started to engulfing Marron. As the light faded, stand the white-armored knight in his place. His eye shine brightly under the courageous cry as if shaken the Heaven itself and waved his broadsword which creating a small waves around him. Miya itself seems baffled as her eye and Aichi's meet. she feels those navy-blue eye looking deep inside into her soul.

"Blaster Blade Liberator's Counter Blast! With this I retire your rear-guard bahr!" said Aichi turned 2 card in his damage zone to face-down position. Blaster Blade raised his blade and slammed it downward, creating small electricity which collided with bahr and turned him to pieces.

"Following with that, I call Liberator of Silence, Gallatin; Knight of Elegant Skill, Gareth and Liberator of Loyalty, Phallon!" added Aichi while putting another three card to field. Another three pillar of light started to shine beside Blaster blade. as the light faded, stood three different person. The first person was a knight with violet hair and red blindfold folded in his both eyes. Second was a knight holding a broadsword in its right hand, wearing a gold-colored armor. The last one, were tall man with glowing sword in his right hand. Those three stood beside Blaster Blade as the wind waving around them.

"First, I attacking with Gallatin!" said Aichi while put his card in rest position, making Miya takes her 1st damage.

"With boost of Wingal Liberator, I Attacking your Vanguard Bahr!" Blaster Blade gives a mighty cry while running toward Bahr and slashed him with his broadsword, making Bahr again stumbled in pain. "Following with that, I finish with Boosted Phallon attacking your vanguard Again!" Phallon Raised his glowing sword and swung it toward Bahr, creating a wave of electricity that electrocuted him. Makes Miya taking another damage.

While Aichi turned his gaze toward Miya again, he noticed that Miya seems agitated and unable to focus in battle. Miya herself was still startled with Aichi's act when he riding Blaster Blade. Her heart pounding like crazy and the blushed that stayed in her cheek was a evident of that. As it was she was just barely hanging onto conscious thought as heat flared up all over her body. However, that bring more beautiful that she held in more stronger degree.

"Ano... Miya-san..." said Aichi getting uneased with Miya expression, which he thought that she are stunningly beautiful. This is goes not unnoticed by Miya's friend that ever since she just agitated in herself and with her expression when she looking at Aichi makes he concluded one thing: _"Miya's just got herself had a crush with this guy" _

After a decent time of effort to bring back Miya to this mother earth, she finally snapped off and managed to composure herself. Though the blushing still implanted in both of her cheek.

"Sorry... I just... Surprise with the stunt that you just pulled..." said Miya while averted her gaze toward Aichi, trying to steady her beating heart. Luckily, Aichi seems didn't mind and let herself composure.

* * *

**Sendou Aichi**

**Hand: 3**

**Front Row: Gallatin | Blaster Blade | Phallon**

**Back Row: Empty | Wingal | Gareth**

**Damage: Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (D), Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (U)**

* * *

"Right... It's my turn now... Stand and Draw" Said Miya while drawing her card. "Ride, Dragon Knight Nehalem!" As the red light shone bright and engulfed Bahr, stood Dragon-Rider Knight wielding a long spear and also a clad-red colored tower shield.. His eye gazed dangerously at Blaster Blade.

"Also, I activate Conroe's Counter Blast! With retiring this card, I can look on my deck and search grade 1 or lower kagero unit and add it to my hand. With this, I added Bahr." said Miya while shuffled back her deck and put it in deck zone.

"Call! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr; Dragon Knight Nehalem and Bellicosity Dragon!" added Miya. Soon, 3 pillar of light emerged besided Nehalem. As the light faded, stood 3 different figure alongside Nehalem. The first figure were a reddish-colored dragon with dozen of horn in its entire body which ended in tail. The second figure were Nehalem with different colored armor. And the last one are Bahr standing in behind Vanguard Nehalem.

"Go! Bellicosity Dragon!" Miya yelled, resting her card as Belicosity took flight and fired a massive amount of flame toward Blaster Blade.

"Go help him, Marron!" responded Aichi while putting Marron in guard zone. Marron suddenly appeared in front of Blaster Blade and took the full blast of Belicosity's attack instead of hitting Blaster blade, then turned to million of particle.

"With boost from Bahr, I attacking with my Vanguard Nehalem!" said Miya while resting her card. Nehalem took his spear up-high and starting to charging lightning in the tip of spear.

"No Guard!" declare Aichi.

"Drive Check..." Miya take the top card from her deck and revealed it, which it was Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. "Get, Critical Trigger! I give the critical to my Vanguard and power to my rear-guard Nehalem!" Nehalem pointed his spear toward Blaster blade and unleashed a torrent of electricity which zapped Blaster Blade, making him cried in pain. At the same time Aichi took his third and fourth damage.

"Next, I ended with Attack from my rear-guard Nehalem!"

"Not so fast! I Guard it with Gwydion!" Said Aichi while putting Gwydion in guard zone. Making Nehalem ceased his attack.

"Turn End." Miya said. 'Not only his deck is legendary one, he is also already mastered it to this extend. Miya Thought while looked at Aichi with calculative look. 'Sendou Aichi. You are an Enigma indeed.

"Its my turn now! Stand and Draw!" said Aichi, drawing his card.

* * *

**Kai Miyasaki**

**Hand: 5**

**Front Row: Belicosity Dragon | Nehalem | Nehalem**

**Back Row: Empty | Bahr | empty**

**Damage: Dragon Monk, Gojo (D), Dragonic Overlord (U), Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (U)**

* * *

"I Ride Solitary Liberator, Gancelot!" Aichi said while stack another card in vanguard zone. Instead of Blaster Blade, Stood Golden-armored Knight while riding a winged horse which resembled the mythology creature, Pegasus.

"And then I attack with Gallatin!"

"I intercept it with Belicosity!" as Belicosity move forward and blocking Gallatin from attacking Nehalem. Gallatin grumbled and returned to his position.

"With boost of Wingal, I attacking Nehalem with my Gancelot!" said Aichi. Gancelot, glowing with blue aura took flight toward Nehalem with raised his blade. "And with his own skill, He gained +2000 power!"

"Egh... No Guard!" Declared Miya.

"Drive Trigger check!" said Aichi while revealing top card in his deck. "Get! Draw Trigger! I give Phallon +5000 power and then, draw! Second Check!" Aichi said, revealing another card that glowed in yellow color. "Get, Critical Trigger!"

"D-double Trigger!?" Stuttered Miya widening her eye. While the other audience also gasped in shock. Even misaki who watching the match is also becoming more interested with the outcome of the match. Gancelot sword began to crackle, then a burst of lightning shot through toward Nehalem which creates a big explosion.

"Damage check, First one... " said Miya while revealing the first card, Berserk Dragon. Miya herself know if she didn't get any trigger in her second one, she will lose this match.

"I... I will not lose!" yelled Miya loudly. Aichi smiles a bit while looked at Miya determinated face. Miya slowly take her fifth damage, which revealing Dragon Dancer, Monica, glowed in red-colored light.

"Get! Draw Trigger! I give my vanguard Nehalem +5000 power, and then draw!" said Miya drawing her card, which makes her smile becoming a smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by Aichi.

"With boost of Gareth, I attacking with Phallon! and then with Phallion skill, he gain another +3000 power!"

"Woaaa... 30.000 power!?" said small boy with amusement

"Can she guard againts it...?" added another boy.

"Perfect guard with Barri! With discarding one card from my hand, your attack is nullified!" said Miya, slammed her card in guard zone. Barri appeared in front of nehalem, creating two layer of light crest, effectively blocked Phallon attack.

"Turn End..." Said Aichi while smiles a bit. "You did a good job to guard againts my attack Miya-san." Miya itself smiles a bit hearing Aichi's praise. She didn't know why but deep in her heart, hearing his praise makes she happy a bit.

"T-thank you..." Said Miya while blushing. Deep in her heart, she was so happy at Aichi praise. His word, feels like the most beautiful melody that she ever heard. But, Her pride wouldn't allow it. Her pride wouldn't allowed she to showing her weakness.

"But... Now I gonna win this match!" said Miya while glaring at Aichi, which make Aichi nod and resumed the match

* * *

**Sendou Aichi**

**Hand: 4**

**Front Row: Gallatin | Gancelot | Phallon**

**Back Row: Empty | Wingal | Gareth**

**Damage: Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (D), Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (D), Little Liberator, Marron (U), Liberator of Hope, Epona (U)**

* * *

"My Turn, Stand and Draw!" said Miya drawing her card.

"G_entle Spirit of Water, Heed my call and unleash thou divine wrath upon my enemies, let thy endless torrent of strom tear all into nothingless! _Ride, Dragonic... WATERFALL!" Nehalem cried loudly as the pillar of light started to surrounding him, alongside a gigantic torrent of water that shake the earth itself. As the pillar of light and water faded slowly, stood a Gigantic creature which towering all sight. wearing a azure-colored clad armor and a pair of wings that rest behind its a giant red-colored sword, The giant starting to growl which following into a enormous roar that spread through the battlefield.

"Dragonic... Waterfall..." Aichi-Gancelot only stood frozen upon seeing such a creature glaring at him with his yellow-colored eye.

"I am not finished yet!" said Miya, taking another card from her hand. "With this... I will win! _Burn everything in this world to dust with your Apocalyptic Flame! _Dragonic... OVERLORD!"

Another pillar of flames rise once again, illuminated battlefield with its marvelous beauty. As the flames beginning to faded. Two golden-colored orb shine brightly, revealing another dragonoid, with dark-red, clad colored body. Holding a broadsword in his right hand, the Dragonoid roared loudly, creating a shockwave that radiated across battlefield.

"Dragonic... Overlord..."

Aichi-Gancelot could only watch in silent. As two gigantic creature glared dangerously at him. As is the atmosphere around became more intense each seconds.

"Call, Flame of Hope, Aermo and Dragonic Dancer, Monica!" Miya said as slammed two card behind Nehalem and Dragonic Overlord.

"With this... Its Over! Dragonic Overlord's Counter Blast!" Miya said while turned three of her card in damage zone into facedown position.

The air around Dragonic Overlord becaming hotter as flames started to dancing around him.

"With boost of Aermo, Nehalem attack!"

Nehalem's dragon flew toward Aichi-Gancelot and thrust its spear, making Aichi took his 5th damage.

"Now its time! With Boost of Bahr, I attacking Gancelot with Dragonic Waterfall! With its skill, it gain +3000 power!"

Dragonic Waterfall starting to move slowly, creating a small earthquake due to his size. His step echoes through the entire battlefield. Raising his blade toward sky, he gave a mighty roar, as if called forth his inner strength.

"And then... I activate another Dragonic Waterfall skill!" Miya said while took card from her hand and revealed it to be another Dragonic Waterfall. "With dropping one Grade 3 from my hand, in this turn only, Dragonic Waterfall gain +10000 power!"

Dragonic Waterfall body started to glow with blue colored aura, creating an intense atmosphere around him. His eyes also changing from yellow to deep red.

"Which means... thats 31000 power!?" said random kid

"Can he guard againts it?!"

'Now... what you gonna do... Aichi...?'

Miya closed her eyes, before opened it again and looking at Aichi, Wondering what he gonna do.

"Perfect Guard with Mark!" Aichi Said while putting mark in guard zone."with discarding one card from my hand, your attack doens't hit!"

Miya herself only growled in response. She didn't thinking that Aichi still had a perfect guard in his hand. not wanting to delay any longer, she begin to taking her card.

"Drive Trigger, First Check, Get! Stand Trigger! I stand Nehalem, and gave him +5000 power!"

"Second Check, Get! Critical Trigger!" said Miya revealing Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. "I give all the effect to Overlord!" all audience who watching the match were gasped in surprised, seeing another double trigger.

"I attacking again with Nehalem!" miya said resting nehalem once again.

"I Intercept it with Gallatin!" said Aichi while moving Gallatin to guard zone.

"You can still hold it huh... but, I finishing this match with this! With Boost of Monica and Tahr's effect, Overlord total power is... 26000!"

"26000!?"

"Can he hold it againts that much?"

"Erh..." Growled Aichi

'Well Sendou Aichi... How you will hold this one...?' Thought Misaki still eyeing Aichi and Miya's match

_**Can Aichi survived Miya's attack? or it will be through?**_


End file.
